ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiggles (film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2016 film, The Wiggles. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox presents In association with Screen Australia and The Wiggles Pty. Ltd. a Marcus Tran production a Raja Gosnell film Anthony Field Lachlan Gillispie Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins are THE WIGGLES Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Raja Gosnell Written by Anthony Field Marcus Tran Produced by Marcus Tran Paul Field Executive Producers Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Marcus Tran Director of Photography Aaron Hill Edited by Gregory Perler Songs & Lyrics by The Wiggles John Field Score by Danny Elfman Casting by Jamie Thomason Second Part of the Credits Production Manager Susan Ross First Assistant Director Nicholas Moore Second Assistant Director Andy Bell Visual Effects Supervisor Catherine Mete Co-Producer Anthony Field Associate Producer Lee Lewis Cast Coming soon! Art Department Supervising Art Director Don MacAulay Art Directors Dan Hermansen Ross Dempster Kendelle Elliott Set Decorator Elizabeth Wilcox Property Master Wayne McLaughlin Set Designers Jay Mitchell John Burke Peter Ochotta Douglas A. Girling Nancy Brown Peter Stratford David Clarke Lead Set Fabricator W.A. Andrew Sculthorp Set Fabricator Leslie Warren Assistant Art Directors Laurel Bergman Peter Bodnarus Rachel Cocks Catherine Ircha Andrew Li Illustrators Milena Zdravkovic Rob Jensen Warren Flanagan Concept Artists Tex Kadonaga James Clyne Storyboard Artist Tim Burgard Graphic Designers Loree Cameron Sally Hudson Art Department Coordinator Carie Wallis On-Set Dresser MacLeod Sinclaire Assistant Property Masters Marta McLaughlin Eric Partridge Property Assistants Gavin De West Paul Wagner Construction Coordinator Doug Hardwick Construction Foremen Mike McLeod Mark Stainthorpe Dave Conway On-Set Carpenter Mikal Williams Head Sculptor Nick Tattersfield Metal Fabricators John Panozzo Wayne Berarducci Rory Rennison Paint Coordinator Jason Claridge Painters Carole Kelly J.J. Mestinsek On-Set Painter Mark Tompkins Head Greensperson Glenn Foerster Lead Greensperson Stephen Watts Greensperson Amy Safhay Hair & Makeup Department Makeup Department Head Thomas Nellen Makeup Designer Connie Parker Makeup Artist Gitte Axen Hair Department Head Sanna Seppanen Hair Stylist Pamela Peitzman Assistant Hair Stylists Forest Sala Debra Wiebe Costume Department Costume Supervisor Kim Foster-Dillon Costume Designer Deborah Lynn Scott Costume Maker Ella McEwan Assistant Costume Designers Eduardo Castro Karin Nosella Alison Fraser Costume Coordinator Jessica Lythgoe-Green Key Costumer Dawn Leigh Climie Costumers Kevin Harrison Lauren Walker Erin Evans Camera & Electrical Department Steadicam Operators John Clothier Peter Wilke Camera Operators Richard Merryman Norbert Kaluza First Assistant Camera Tony Rivetti Stephen Maier Sean Elliott Second Assistant Camera Roger Wall Ian Levine Scott Cozens Andy Capicik Underwater Director of Photography Pete Romano, ASC Digital Imaging Technician Patrick Hogue Video Playback David McKnight Computer and Video Graphic Designer Gladys Tong Chief Lighting Technician Jim Gilson Assistant Chief Lighting Technician Sean Davis Key Rigging Gaffer Jarrod Tiffin Best Boy Rigging Electrics Sierra Hurst Chris Stigter Key Grip William Paul Assistant Key Grip Dan Gorval First Company Grip J. Michael Popovich Second Company Grip John Connon Best Boy Grip Dana Baker Dolly Grips Gil Forrester Bryce Shaw Key Rigging Grip Kevin McCloy Best Boy Rigging Grips Rick Guenther Julien Bosse Production Sound Department Production Sound Mixer Michael McGee Boom Operator Charlie O'Shea Cable Operator Candice Todesco Special Effects Special Effects Supervisor Mike Vezina Special Effects Coordinator Cam Waldbauer Special Effects Technicians Stewart Bradley Brad Zehr Mike Splatt Clancy Scheirer Gary Minielly Joel Whist John MacCuspie Ian Binney Nic Curragh Special Effects Designer Trevor Hill Special Effects Rigger Rafael Sola Special Effects Foreman W.A. Andrew Sculthorp Special Effects Electronics Engineer Jordan Kidston Locations Location Managers Ann Goobie Hans Dayal Assistant Location Managers Paul Giordano Peter Klassen Transportation Transportation Captain Blue Angus Transportation Co-Captains Tim Fortin Nick Diomis Casting Casting Associate Scott David Casting Assistant Gina Sharp Extras Casting Andrea Brown Birds & Animals Unlimited Crew Animals Provided by Birds & Animals Unlimited Head Animal Trainer Dave Sousa Lead Animal Trainer Mark Harden Animal Trainers Raymond W. Beal Melinda Eichberg Additional Animal Trainers Tammy Blackburn Georgina Bradley Candace Cothern James Dew Mark A. Echevarria Thomas L. Gunderson Susan Humphrey April Mackin Cristie Miele Catherine Pittman Denise Sanders Julie Schultz Doree Sitterly Cherie Smid David Sousa Tony Suffredini Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Second Unit Director of Photography Patrick Loungway Production Coordinator Michael Fossat First Assistant Directors Andrew Robinson James Bitonti Second Assistant Director Misha Bukowski Third Assistant Director Aric Dupere Property Master David Dowling Script Supervisor Christine Lalonde "B" Camera Operator Robin Forst Director of Photography/Camera Operator Don McCuaig First Assistant Camera Douglas Pruss Doug Lavender Second Assistant Camera Rich Sinclair Raj Sangha Cynthia Greer Costume Supervisors Lise Hache Summer Eves Makeup Artists Jayne Dancose Fay Von Schroeder Hair Stylist Ian Ballard Chief Lighting Technician Cory Hodson Best Boy Electric Fred Wilson Key Grip Tony Whiteside Best Boy Grip Matt Almas Dolly Grip Russell Hawkes Sound Mixer Eric Lamontagne Boom Operator Graham Crowell Video Assist Casey MacIntyre Production Office Coordinator Evangeline Morgan Production Assistant Beau Ferris On-Set Dresser Chad Chilibeck Assistant Property Master Spencer Louttit Aerial Coordinator Fred North Aerial Directors of Photography Anna J. Foerster Hans Bjerno Australia Unit Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Last Part of the Credits Soundtrack available from: Score album available from: Visual Effects Produced in Melbourne, Australia With The Assistance of Film Victoria Australia In Association With Nobody was harmed in the creation of this motion picture. MPAA No. 61807 The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. © 2016 The Wiggles Pty. Ltd. The Wiggles, The Wiggles Logo, Emma!, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty. Limited The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 15,000 jobs and involved hundreds of thousands of work hours. Category:Credits Category:The Wiggles